Bad Day
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: One Shot. Hermione a un coup de blues, et elle va dans une salle de classe vide...mais Remus la trouve bientôt et tente de la consoler. RLHG!


**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Voilà un one shot de ma composition, un ptit Remus/Hermione : )**

**Je dis un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé sur « Si tu veux » mon OS Lily/James ! Marchi beaucoup !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JKR, donc, rien ne m'appartient :'( Et le titre du one shot est le titre de la chanson de Daniel Powter !**

**Et pis je remercie aussi tous les membres de mon forum pour leurs gentils commentaires ; ) (ze vous aime!)**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus Lupin entra dans son bureau. Il avait passé une journée harassante. Les première année étaient absolument horribles cette année. Qui aurait cru que des gamins de cette taille pouvaient être aussi diaboliques? Même les Gryffondors s'y mettent, maintenant. Il était bien loin le temps où les Gryffondors étaient de gentils petits élèves sages et attentifs. Il n'était pas rare de voir à présent des Serpentards et des Gryffondors marcher ensemble dans les couloirs, et se retrouver à leurs tables pour le dîner.

Remus soupira. Oui, cette guerre avait eu du bon quelque part. Il restait encore des fossés entre les « sang pur » et les autres, mais c'était moins présent. Certes, la bataille finale avait vu beaucoup de morts, mais le monde sorcier était à présent beaucoup plus... pacifique. Remus ferma les yeux quelque temps en repensant aux victimes. C'était encore frais dans son esprit, la Grande Bataille n'avait eu lieu que six mois auparavant. Durant cet atroce hiver. Il y avait eu tant de pertes. Mais Remus secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et se délecta du silence de la pièce. Silence? Non, tiens... _il y a quelqu'un dans la salle de classe... quelqu'un qui pleure..._

Remus se leva de son bureau et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la salle. En effet, une jeune fille était assise à une table, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, et pleurait. Remus s'approcha doucement, et reconnut alors la silhouette de sa meilleure élève.

« Hermione? » demanda-t-il doucement.

La concernée releva la tête rapidement, et reconnaissant son visiteur, essaya vainement d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Oh, Professeur, je suis désolée, je... je n'aurais pas dû entrer ici... je vais y aller... » dit-elle en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Remus la retint par le bras.

« Hermione... qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

« Rien... rien professeur »

« Hermione, je t'en prie, tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler professeur en dehors des heures de cours... Tu veux parler Hermione? »

« N-non, non, je ne veux surtout pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes ridicules »

« Ils ne doivent pas être aussi ridicules que ça s'ils te font pleurer... »

« Vous allez me prendre pour une gamine »

« Rien au monde ne me fera penser que tu es une gamine Hermione... Allez, viens, assied-toi »

La jeune fille s'assit sur une table et Remus s'assit près d'elle.

« Voilà... en fait c'est... oh non, c'est trop ridicule »

« Vas-y Hermione, tu peux tout me dire si tu le veux »

« Alors... eh bien, en fait c'est... par rapport aux garçons » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ah » Remus se sentit mal soudainement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui raconter? Ses amours?

« Eh bien je... en fait... toutes les filles de septième année ont un petit-ami, ou sont au moins déjà sorti avec un garçon. Même Ginny, elle a eu plein de petits-amis. Et moi je... je n'ai jamais eu de copain... Je les fait fuir. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas belle comme Parvati ou Lavande, je n'ai pas l'humour de Ginny, je n'ai pas un beau corps comme Carry... et puis, les garçons ne sont pas intéressés par les filles qui travaillent trop, qui sont- »

« Intelligentes? »

« Oui... Je vais finir ma vie seule avec mes chats... »

Remus resta un moment silencieux puis éclata de rire. Hermione le regarda, l'air blessé.

« Je n'aurai pas dû vous raconter tout ça... » dit-elle en se levant, la tête basse.

« Non, non, Hermione » dit Remus en se levant lui aussi pour la rattraper. « Je suis désolé. C'est juste que j'avais l'image de Mrs Figg en tête... »

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

« Bien. C'est mieux comme ça. Reviens t'asseoir maintenant »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et retourna s'asseoir sur ta table. Remus s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

« Écoute-moi, Hermione. Les garçons sont tous des crétins » dit-il avec un sourire. « Ne te blâme jamais pour ça. Tu es très jolie Hermione. Met-toi ça dans la tête. Tu es jolie _et _intelligente. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Tu en es la preuve vivante »

Hermione rougit et murmura « Merci Remus... »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je ne te dis que la vérité. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de pleurer maintenant. Je n'aime pas voir les jolies jeunes filles tristes »

Hermione sauta à terre et Remus se releva.

« Merci Remus » répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« De rien... » murmura-t-il.

Hermione sembla hésiter puis le pris dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort et il en fut quelque peu surpris. Agréablement surpris. Et il la serra à son tour.

Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, dans la pièce sombre. Puis Hermione releva la tête et regarda Remus. Elle dégagea quelques mèches qui tombaient sur ses yeux dorés. Elle laissa sa main sur sa joue pendant un moment. Remus ne disait rien, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et approcha lentement son visage. Remus vit qu'elle hésitait et décida de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il déposa alors ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Ne voyant aucune résistance de la part de la jeune fille, il l'embrassa tendrement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Hermione rougit et Remus évitait son regard. Puis Hermione eut un petit sourire et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. Il en fut quelque peu surpris mais se repris rapidement quand la jeune fille déposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà !**

**Reviews sivouplé !**

**A plus !**

**Bizzz**

**Miss Lup'**


End file.
